


Too Bright to not Collide

by kyixal



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, NSFW, PWP, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyixal/pseuds/kyixal
Summary: Hux is angry. Kylo never leaves him alone. Won't ever get out of his head.This time is no different.Somehow Hux lets it slide.A.k.a angsty kylux leads to heated sex.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren / Hux, Kylo ren / Armitage Hux, Kylux
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Too Bright to not Collide

The soft crunch beneath Hux’s feet was somehow comforting, the same repetitive slice into the snow beneath him kept his mind numb whilst he continued his determined trail into the deeper snow. He often came out here to think, grateful for the days he could stretch his legs whilst existing in his own mind rather than being cooped into his office. He liked his space, so in all honesty he didn’t go out much, didn’t want to interact with anyone whilst debating matters only he could understand or fathom, that was the curse of his intelligence. He sighed, maybe he was a little _too_ conceited.

He clearly had some lapses of self-control, especially when it came to _Ren_. That wasn’t what he was here to think about. That was exactly why he was drenched in the cold, marching further and further away from the base (he realised with a huff he was a lot farther out than he had ever reached before) knee deep in wet, dripping snow. He was trying to escape that god damn nightmare-child of a man that stormed _his_ hallways and sectors, boots stomping with the all the elegance of a toddler, tantrums to match (however these outbursts from Ren decidedly ended in mass destruction, possibly a few lives lost.) No point crying over spilt blood, Hux thought, coming to a stop, realising just how far away he was and how out of breath he had become in his anger.

This wasn’t working. Nothing seemed to work in quelling his need for Ren anymore. He was so disappointed in himself, so defeated that this insolent man had somehow weakened Hux to little more than an adolescent with a soul-bearing crush. He wasn’t going to think about Ren’s hands, not how soft and smooth they were, always hidden from the elements by his gloves, how carefully they could stroke down his back, dip into his hair and _yank_ , how they strayed across his face when he began to come down from his high, a moment of intimacy that Hux knew was too far but he craved all the same.

“Kriff” Hux exhaled, tapping one boot against the other in a pointless exercise to knock off some of the built-up snow.

* * *

Deep within Starkiller Base, Kylo sat, leg bouncing, gnawing on his bottom lip at the dreary remarks of an older captain. Why Hux wasn’t here in his place was beyond him, that uptight hound actually knew and _cared_ about all the logistics and resources and blah blah _blah…_

Where was he anyway? Kylo hadn’t seen or _felt_ Hux in a while, his ever-demanding presence often ebbing out of the base, clogging up the knight’s thoughts. Kylo always groaned out in frustration at the older General, his mind filled with endless seething thoughts and betrayals. The only time Kylo admitted he enjoyed being in the ginger’s head was when he was splayed out beneath him, loose curls of hair threatening his eyes and a stoic and ultimately sterile perception of happiness, desire, and _calm_ seeping out of his mind. But right now, Kylo had to admit to himself that he did feel uneasy at the lack of aggravated nagging in the back of his sense, and began reaching out further around the base to find his…

To find Hux.

There were whispers of his signature in the force, pulling Kylo out into the cold wilderness that surrounded the base, Ilum was very much a challenging moon to become accustomed too, he rarely ventured much past the base’s floodlit sanctuary into the thickening forest stretching out beyond. Hux’s pull was easy to find, all too familiar to Kylo, (all too important), and he latched onto the whisps of his existence trying to locate him. Somewhere, out in the depths of the forest, far beyond where someone so human, and therefore so _fragile_ (not that Hux would ever allow himself to be called that) should be, especially alone. Kylo trusted Hux to a point, he could definitely get himself out of trouble, his level-headed self-obedience was carved from his high-strung will, but Kylo knew the ginger could easily get lost in his stubbornness and potentially risk his own safety just to be right.

Kylo calls out further into the force, finds Hux shivering far out into the forest, finds the anger and the underlying twinge of regret and pain suffocating him. He rises, ignores the glares of the officers in the room, a subtle head tilt sending them back into quiet submission before him. Kylo can feel Hux wants nothing more than to be away from him, but at the same time needs to be with Kylo. It’s going to be one of those fights.

Kylo storms down the corridors, pace quicker than usual, a few unnerved troopers darting in opposite directions as he strikes the halls towards his quarters. He knows it’s no use trying to catch up to the general, not like this. He doesn’t need Hux’s only self-resentment inflicted outwardly to him.

He reaches out again in the force, locking onto Hux, climbing into his mind. Hux must know he’s there now, his presence is choking and painful at the best of times, especially when not wanted.

_What are you doing?_

_I was trying to find you._

_Get out of my kriffing head, Ren!_

_What are_ you _doing?_

_Trying, apparently unsuccessfully to get some peace and quiet. Something you clearly don’t under…_

_You’re too far out._

_Don’t interrupt my own thoughts, Kylo, I know what I’m doing I’m…_

_Come back._

_I can do what I like._

_Come back._

_Kylo…_

_To me._

Kylo can feel he’s being pushed out, as hard as Hux can. Even a non-force user can place mental barriers, even if they’re feeble against Kylo’s will. He can hear the anger building higher inside Hux, feels him at breaking point, feels the scream he wants to let pass his lips. Hux contains it.

_Stop telling me what to do Ren. Mind your own business._

_Hux, please…_

_Ren. Leave me alone. You’re not helping._

_I can, if you let me try…_

_You’ve done more than enough to make it worse. I’m not asking, I’m telling you to…_

Kylo, in a fit of temper, in an attempt to regain control, to bring back Hux to the _safety_ of the base (because Stars forbid if something happened to his… to the general) Kylo does something he knows could go only one of two ways. Either Hux will come back to his arms, or, more likely as Kylo realises in his act, will send Hux over the edge.

Kylo pulls out a memory for Hux. Of Hux exhausted, deteriorating, falling apart, helpless…of Hux beneath Kylo, finding safety in his vulnerability, hips raised, eyes rolled back, feeling free in Kylo’s hands, caressed, loved, kissed…

Hux falls silent.

He doesn’t seem to be fighting the memory, doesn’t seem to be clinging to it either. He is all too reserved in his own mind. And then Kylo feels the pull in Hux’s stomach, feels the need for Kylo that suddenly drowns him, cover up and hold together the splinters of Hux’s emotional state.

Hux only has one thought. _Kylo._

Kylo sits upright, panting in his own right as Hux minds begins to expand with memories of the two of them. Hux is pacing already, heart beating so hard Kylo can feel it in his own chest, can taste the icy air with every desperate breath Hux makes, pulling his feet as fast as he can muster through the endless feet of snow, in the direction he only hopes is the right one. Whatever Kylo does to him, it makes him doubt his own mind, but he _doesn’t care_.

Hux’s head is ringing through Kylo’s mind now, the same word over and over and over. _Hands_. It’s the only coherent thought charging towards him with all the might the general has. Behind it comes a steady wave of images, some merely colours dancing against durasteel walls, grunts through the modulator, the sweet stick between their bodies. Kylo is straining against his trousers already, frantically grasping at the bed sheets, waiting for Hux to appear at the door. He has a lump, somewhere in his stomach threatening to spill out into his throat in some kind of primal howl at any moment, if Hux isn’t there beside him soon enough.

And then the hot bubbling of Hux’s _need_ is pulsing at him from outside the door. It’s slammed open as fast as Kylo can muster, his head full of _mine, mine, mine_. He doesn’t register standing from the bed, doesn’t need to think before his gloved hand is squeezing the life from the ginger; his head slamming back to the cold grey wall. Hux’s eyes are glowing, bright amber, swirling deeper into Kylo’s head, and he’s turning his neck to meet those delicate pink lips, capturing his mouth in a swift kiss, before dipping into Hux’s neck, lips bared and teeth sinking into pale, mottled flesh. The cry Hux lets out only driving Kylo to grip his hip with his other hand, pushing him fiercely against the wall. Pinned, and pining, Kylo straightens to watch his prey, caught, Hux’s mind a frantic panic whilst it wars with itself on whether to run or submit. They both know that as soon as Kylo let’s go, Hux will pool to his knees and _beg_. Kylo doesn’t mind enjoying the internal suffering Hux is swarming with because he knows just how bittersweet it ends.

At a final resolve, Kylo uses the hand around Hux’s throat to tilt his chin upright, his head pushing more against the wall, the usually composed face of his general, yes, _his General_ , _all fucking his like this,_ flustered, panting, jaw slack and tongue daring to slip past his lips, waiting for the knight’s next move.

“I don’t know why you fight it Hux. You know you always cave”

Hux’s eyes flare, the will to fight still ignited in his mind, the last ebbs of his stubbornness firing, and then wilting right into Kylo’s palm. Hux knows he can’t wrestle it anymore, can’t stop the need growing in the pit of his stomach, the ache growing within him.

“You’ll always be _mine_ ”

Hux shudders. His eyes close, and Kylo uses it as an opportunity to slide his hand farther up Hux’s neck, covered fingers sliding into his ginger locks, and pulling, hard, till Hux is barely balancing on his feet, Kylo’s face hovering inches from his, looking down into his widening eyes.

There’s a flash of defiance, the disobedience in Hux rearing its head, and Kylo raises an eyebrow in encouragement. This should be interesting. He has time to play.

“Really? Prove it” Hux spits, trying to muster some strength. It’s pointless, he knows Kylo has noticed the quiver in his voice, the desperation behind it. He knows Kylo is deep within his head, and to add insult to injury, Kylo pulls every thought Hux has had about him to the forefront of his mind. Every time they’ve spent tangled with each other, every sleepless night Hux has given up on the holonet for comfort and brought the lesser used imagination of his mind to his use, conjuring images of Kylo behind him, above him, holding, hurting, _filling_ him.

Hux moans. Loudly.

Kylo dances his tongue over Hux’s shivering lips. Dips the tip slightly into his mouth, before crushing his nose down onto Hux, devouring him.

Hux is back against the wall, arms still stuck to his side, as Kylo works his fingers through his hair, against his side crushing him to the durasteel beneath his frame. Hux cannot think, can only feel as Kylo starves him of breath and brings him so incredibly close he can feel the heat radiating off him.

Hux wants more. Needs more. Kylo knows and doesn’t do anything about it. Until Hux is keening, whines erupting in his chest, his hands beginning to paw at Kylo’s chest for air, for something. Kylo breaks the kiss, his face still touching Hux, eyes dancing over the red and panting man beneath him.

Kylo chuckles, deep and rolling, Hux shivers in his arms. He loves the pleading look Hux gives him, wants more, want to hear him beg like always for his touch. These moments are all _his_ when the oh so strong and undefeatable general is nothing but a toy to play with.

“What?” Kylo coos, mockingly. Hux mews, jutting his hips closer into Kylo.

“Nuh uh, General. Use your words”

Hux stutters, losing his breath, trying to project more of his thoughts to Kylo, not willing to admit to defeat. Kylo begins to pull away.

“Please.” It’s little more than a whine, but it’s all Kylo needs. The growl that forms through Kylo’s teeth startles Hux, just as being pulled off his feet and thrown to the bed does. He lands with a soft thud, his body tense, his hands sinking into the sheets, gripping.

Kylo is slower to move towards him, long strides as he reaches an arm forward, hand resting in front of Hux’s mouth. He nods, Hux takes the hint, and bites into the edge of the warm leather, savouring the taste, while Kylo pulls his hand back, the glove sliding off. He takes the glove from Hux’s mouth, replaces it with his hand, a soft thumb prodding at Hux’s parted lips.

Hux takes it between his teeth pulls him in, looks up with doe eyes, before sliding his lips down the length of his digit. Kylo loves seeing him like this, weak and ready to do anything for a reaction from Kylo. A need to please, to be good, bubbling inside Hux as he sucks Kylo’s thumb slowly, up and down. Kylo pushes his thumb down onto Hux’s tongue, opening his mouth, his other fingers gripping round his jaw. He climbs on the bed, towering over Hux’s trembling body, eyes fixed to those below him. Resting on his knees, Kylo uses his other hand to pull the ginger’s hair back, opening his mouth wider. Then he spits straight into Hux’s mouth, the shiver running through Hux at how filthy he feels.

Kylo replaces his thumb with two of his fingers, pushing them down Hux’s throat, as far as he can before Hux gags around them, and holds them there, Hux’s eyes flickering and widening. Kylo can’t help but chuckle at how easy Hux is for him.

Kylo rises above Hux, resting on his heels.

“Take it off” Hux begins to pull at his uniform, his jacket, top and trousers tugged off with as much speed as he can (and the least grace the general has ever had), his hands tuck into his boxers, before giving a small peak up at Kylo.

“All. Of. It.”

Kylo leans down over Hux, marvelling at the nervous breaths of the general, completely bare beneath him. He’s removed his other glove, and with one hand to the side of Hux’s head holding him up, he uses his other to begin trailing across the pale white skin of Hux’s chest. He gently follows the dips in Hux’s clavicle, across his ribs, down along his stomach, dancing across his hip bone, slowly, painfully, before reversing on their journey. His hand then cusps Hux’s jaw, softly rolling his head side to side. Before Hux knows, Kylo’s hand has left his skin, before striking back down across his cheek. The slap startles Hux, he chokes on his own moan, Kylo grips his jaw harder, bringing his own head to meet the ginger’s. He kisses Hux, ferociously this time, his teeth clashing with Hux’s before sinking into his lower lip, tugging, eyes meeting.

A hushed “Please” rolls out of Hux, a chuckle from Kylo meets it, his head dipping lower into his neck, frantic nips placed as he travels lower, across his clavicle, teeth biting, hard, into his shoulder. Hux bucks up, trying to find some contact with Kylo in time with his grunt.

Kylo pulls back, sitting down on the side of the bed, gently patting his thigh for Hux. Timidly, the general rises, crawling his way to the larger man, settling on his leg, gripped either side by Kylo’s hands, pulling him in towards his chest.

Hux waits, panting, eyes not meeting Kylo.

“Show me how much you want it” Kylo spits into Hux’s ear, fingers gripping into the flesh of Hux’s exposed thighs. Hux is reminded how vulnerable he is, completely naked, cock flush against his stomach, leaking at Kylo’s words. He begins grinding, pathetically, grateful for the friction of Kylo’s trousers, getting lost in the sensation. Kylo rests his arms behind himself, watching the desperate display in front of him, trying to cover his own desire and need.

Hux, craving more, slides his leg over Kylo’s other, pulling himself properly in his lap. Kylo growls at the pressure, Hux mewing as he increases his speed, rubbing against his clothed partner. Kylo becomes erratic at the sight of Hux, hands gripping Kylo’s cowl, grinding against his lap with all his might, chest reddening, pants falling from his mouth, eyes beginning to roll back.

Kylo needs Hux too.

He pushes Hux off, down to his knees, before he’s unbuckling his own trousers, pulling them down with his boxers to his ankles, flushed cock bouncing as it’s released, watching Hux’s eyes widen, tongue drooping from his mouth. Before Hux can reach forward, Kylo reaches to the nightstand, pulls out a thin strip of leather and slips it around Hux’s throat. He buckles the collar, gripping the D ring and pulling Hux’s face to his crotch harshly, breaths starting to fall out of his own mouth.

Hux tentatively leans forward, Kylo’s hand retreating from his head, his tongue extending to leave kitten licks over the head of Kylo’s cock. Kylo grunts, nodding his head in encouragement. Hux, leaving behind all timidity, slides forward, tongue sliding down the length of Kylo, all the way to the base and back up again, before taking him fully into his mouth. He inches down, slowly widening his throat to the size of Kylo, swallowing down the last few inches. Kylo hisses as he hits the back of Hux’s throat, overcome with need thrusting further into his mouth, dripping precum into Hux’s throat at the sound of his moan.

Hux begins to move, head bobbing over Kylo, spit dripping from his chin as he works Kylo’s cock, hand covering the length he can’t reach whilst moving. Kylo bucks up into Hux’s mouth along with him, the pair moaning in turn as Kylo’s hands find their way back into Hux’s hair, he loves the ginger locks, loves _pulling_ them hard, moving the generals head at his own pace. He pulls Hux’s head off with a pop, the ginger sits back on his heels, panting, spit dripping from his chin. Kylo’s hand wraps itself around his throat, squeezing, pulling him in and up to kiss his drenched lips, pushing him back onto the bed.

Kylo flips Hux onto his front, yanking his hips into the air. One hand grips his side, while the other slams into Hux’s ass, the yelp escaping into the pillows Hux’s face is pushed into. Three more smacks into his cheek, a raised handprint left in their wake, and Hux is weakening to Kylo’s hand gripping harder into the skin around his hip, wiggling to be let free.

Kylo releases Hux momentarily to pull off the remainder of his clothing, throwing it onto the floor behind him, before both his hand come back to Hux’s hips, pulling him flush against his skin, his cock resting between Hux’s cheeks. Hux mews, thrusting back into Kylo, panting with the effort and need filling him, needing Kylo to _fill_ him so desperately.

Kylo leans forward, hands into Hux’s hair, yanks back, leaning down over him to lay his chest on Hux’s back.

“Say it.” He growls, grinding into Hux viciously, using his free hand to smack down onto Hux’s ass. “Tell me what you want” Another smack. “Tell me how badly you _need_ me”. A third, harder slap to Hux jolts him forward, moans tumbling out of him.

“P.. please Kylo.” Hux whimpers, head limply falling forward as Kylo lets his hair go. He continues as Kylo reaches to his nightstand again, grabbing lube, “Please Kylo. I need you. Please”

Kylo chuckles, covering himself, dancing a slicked finger around Hux’s hole.

“Please, I need you inside me” Hux whines as Kylo’s finger pushes into Hux, the general pushing back onto his digit, hating Kylo’s slow pace. This time Kylo doesn’t mind, doesn’t wait to be inside his toy.

After a few pumps, Kylo pushes in another finger, the begging Hux had begun lost to noises as he pushes his face into the pillows in embarrassment. A third finger, beginning to stretch Hux makes him cry out, hands gripping into fabric and hips moving in time with the slow pump of Kylo’s hand. And then his fingers are gone, replaced by the nudging tip of his cock, leaking against Hux’s ass.

“Beg for it, like the little whore you are for me.” Kylo growls, rubbing his head up and down Hux’s hole, relishing in the noise of how wet Hux is.

“Please….” Kylo begins to push into him.

“Please, Commander” Kylo moans out, hands slamming into Hux’s side, pulling him down onto his length with such force that Hux screams out, his insides burning, and begging still for more. He feels so full of Kylo, right to his hilt, his body comforted by the beginning of the satisfaction of his needs, his legs already trembling at the force.

Kylo slows begins to pull out of him, before thrusting completely back into Hux, his moans long and guttural to match Hux’s mews of pleasure. Kylo sets a fast pace, slamming into Hux, hands holding tight enough to bruise his pale skin, all manner of profanities falling from their lips. The memory of anger and loathing Hux had not so long ago feels so distant as he lays, breath ripped from his chest by every thrust, being filled over and over by Kylo. Nobody had ever made him feel this good.

“Say it.” Kylo growls at him.

“Nobody else can make me feel this good Kylo. Nobody”

“That’s right. All mine. All fucking _mine_.”

Kylo reaches forward, one hand gripping around Hux’s throat, another on his shoulder, another around Hux’s painfully swollen cock…. Hux is stunned by too much sensation, and when another hand begins to reach for his nipple, Hux knows Kylo is covering him in his force touch, overwhelming him, numbing his mind to anything but bliss. He moans, over and over, as his breathing is cut off, his cock pumped, his body shaken from each of Kylo’s forceful thrusts.

Hux is close, falling terribly quickly in the wake of Kylo’s misuse of the force, his breaths stuttered as he clings onto the short breaths Kylo allows him, and he can feel Kylo is too, his thrusts harder and sloppier.

“Kylo…”

“I know. Go on then. Show me how much you need me. Fucking cum for me.” Kylo pants, nails digging ever deeper into his shoulder.

Hux is lost to the wave of ecstasy that flows over him, he cums hard, covering his stomach, the bed beneath him, his scream muffled by the hand still circling his throat, his head thrown back while his eyes disappear into his head. Kylo follows, thrusting several times before stilling inside him, Hux can feel him pump his cum deep inside him, trembles at the feeling.

Kylo releases Hux’s neck, the ghosts of his force hands disappearing from Hux’s body, just his panting mouth resting on the ginger’s back, their bodies heaving together.

Hux’s knees give way, and Kylo lowers them both onto their sides, his cock softening still inside Hux, head thrown back on the pillow in tiredness, a hand lazily trailing Hux’s side.

“What more is there to prove…” Kylo murmurs against Hux’s shoulder, nibbling at the freckled skin. “You’ll always be _my_ general…”


End file.
